Michael Dadzie
I may be just a plastic figure...BUT I AM BORN TO BRAWL - Mike whenever a duel starts between him and someone else Michael "Mike" Joseph Dadzie (Labeled "The Intense Gamer") is a daring 13 year old kid who is a really good friend to Charles. But sometimes he gets alarmed when Charles goes killer mode. His favorite hobby to do when he is bored is to play Video Games on some of the consoles he has (Gamecube, Nintendo 64, Wii, etc.) He would sometimes also play Versus Mode on New Super Mario Bros DS. with Charles via DS Download Play (Either with a DS, or a 3DS). He is also quite sassy, but still a kind-hearted person. He sometimes likes to procrastinate whenever he is really bored when doing chores or homework. He is also courageous, as he doesn't really have a fear of anything at the moment. Biography In 2005, Michael was born as a yellow plastic human being with re-attachable limbs and a re-attachable circle head. In 2009, Michael made himself a Paper hat to put on. Team Mike created the Team "Team Ghosts" back in 2016. This was after Charles moved, but still included him. Behind The Scenes He is going to make his debut in Episode 1 Near deaths of season 1 (Off screen) Ep 2 s1: Mike falls down a big hill after getting out of school. (On screen) Ep3: Mike, along with Charles gets shot in the shoulder. Gallery Mike Mugshot.png|Made by Ultra Springtrap 5757 Titlecard.PNG|HAMMER TIME!! Pilotmike.PNG|Pilot version MikeStickForm.PNG|Stick Figure version maikeru.PNG|Anime Version MikePlayingSMW.png|Footage of Mike playing Super Mario World on the SNES MikePlayingSMW(1).png|First Person View of Mike playing on the SNES Titlecard2.png|Mike's past character model (2017-2019) Michael's Favorite Toy Buddyman Buddyman (A.K.A Buddy) is Michael's favorite toy. He would bring Buddy to life with the Life-O-Matic that mike's father invented years ago. Buddy has an abnormal fear of fugglers. Whenever he sees one, he starts to hide in his cardboard box. So Buddy has to keep a lookout for his biggest fears. Buddy appears in Kick the Buddy (2011), KTB: Second Kick (2012), and Buddyman: Kick (Formerly called Kick the Buddy: NO MERCY in 2013). He is wearing his super hero clothing in KTB: NO MERCY. (Formerly his original clothing) Buddyman's enemy is Buddyman Bot 2000. Buddyman Bot 2000's job is to destroy Buddyman whenever he sees him. So Buddyman has to make sure he has his laser gun so he and BM Bot 2000 would get in a battle. Buddyman always wins the battle between BMB 2000 and Buddyman himself. Buddy/Buddyman is made out of polyester (Skin and clothing). He is also filled with Sand (Sometimes uncooked dry rice). His arms, legs and neck are made out of rubbery and elastic (stretchy) ropes. He also has buttons for eyes and a mouth drawn in pencil. Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:90's Classic Gamer Category:Males Category:Too young to be a 90's kid but too old to relate to TikTok and Jake Paul Category:2000's Gamer Category:Gen Z